


Spanish Bombs in Andalusia

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Football RPF, Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, First Time, Foreign Volunteers, Friends to Lovers, Immigration, M/M, No Dialogue, Rescue, Slice of Life, Spanish Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semyon is a foreign volunteer fighting against Franco's Army and Facism when Iker Casillas notices him. If it wasn't for the war and injuries the unusual alliance that eventually leads to love, immigration and domesticity wouldn't have been formed at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanish Bombs in Andalusia

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading "Angel's Game" and various conversations with friends have loosely inspired this historical AU. The Spanish Forces fighting against Spain did accept foreign volunteers (Orwell was there) and immigration to another country would have been possible pre-WWII. I did do research and have friends whose families fled Franco's forces, so it's a very, very loose analogue of those situations. Hence the almost no specific places or battled.

  
Semyon's a foreign volunteer in Iker's battalion and the thing that makes him memorable in Iker's eyes are his height and those icy blue eyes. His hair is hidden under a plain black shepherd's cap, so he doesn't see it until later.   
  
Much later and Iker wonders if that would have made a difference in him being allowed to enlist.   
  
But at that moment, it doesn't matter. Semyon's in and Iker hates to admit it, but the young man is striking. Even in the plain clothes of the militia, he had a draw to him.   
  
He doesn't think much about him when the first battle comes.  
  
By then, it's every man for himself and he's too busy trying to save his own skin from Franco's army.   
  
He gets away from the bloodbath that happens and ends up limping into the woods, as he was instructed. He doesn't know where he is exactly.  
  
All he knows is that he needs to look at his leg and get some rest. Or else he's going to end up just like those unfortunate souls he had the misfortune of passing by as he hobbled off the field.   
  
His body though, betrays him.  
  
Two  
  
When he wakes up, he's lying in a stable and Semyon is beside him, golden head bent over his work. Which Iker swiftly realizes is that of patching up his wound.  
  
Iker hisses and jerks when he feels the needle pierce the flesh, but the boy holds him still in a surprisingly strong grip.  
  
He tries to bear the pain and he mostly succeeds. But when Semyon is finished, Iker's lips are chewed bloody and his face is stained with tears that leaked out without him noticing.  
  
The boy doesn't notice. Just hands him a rag and a bowl of water and takes over cleaning when Iker's hands are shaking so much he can't clean himself up.  
  
When it is done, Iker ventures to ask about the rest of their battalion.  
  
Semyon's silence is enough and Iker feels like he got shot, the grief that fierce and all consuming that he is numb.  
  
The boy whispers something to him. He's not sure what exactly, but he doesn't notice due to him being pulled into the boy's chest.  
  
That's when he finally lets his grief overwhelm him and he cries. Quietly and softly, but he does cry.   
  
Three  
  
When he wakes up, he's still wrapped up in the warm shelter of Semyon's arms and he knows he should feel embarrassed and push him away and pretend that nothing happened. But he doesn't want to.   
  
And as much as he hates to admit it, Semyon's arms around him are the only thing that are keeping him grounded and sane at the moment. He lost his mates, his childhoods friends and all he had known in one afternoon and for what, exactly?  
  
Freedom is a great idea, but not when it costs so many lives and so much sorrow. His innocence is gone and he just feels like a tired and sad old man and he's not even thirty-five yet.   
  
He sighs and burrows in deeper in that shelter, making Semyon murmur something in his sleep. Iker wants to keep on sleeping and forget everything that has just happened, but he knows that isn't possible.   
  
They have to move unless they want to get caught and killed.  
  
That's the only reason why he lifts his head and looks at Semyon, who is staring at him with those impossibly dark blue eyes.   
  
He opens and then closes his mouth when he sees the knowledge and determination in Semyon's eyes.   
  
He later thinks that's the reason why he closed the distance between them and kissed him with all he had.  
  
He expected Semyon to push him away or hit him, but Semyon only deepens the kiss, tasting him and sucking on his tongue until they have to pull apart to breathe.  
  
That's when Semyon looks at him with that impossibly deep gaze of his and tells him he's going to get them out.  
  
Four  
  
Iker is still shocked at how things turned out, even though they are both on a train bound for Sweden. Somehow, Semyon managed to find a way for them to leave. He didn't want to go at first. But Semyon is adamant that they go somewhere safe.   
  
Iker trusts him, because he can hear the tinge of regret and sadness underlying his words. Semyon's running and he won't stop until he finds a safe place to stop and rebuild.   
  
Iker goes with him because he realizes that other than Semyon, he is alone. He also knows he is done with war and that he wants to rebuild with Semyon. So he agrees and they take the train to a country that he knows nothing about. At least Semyon knows and they pass the time with Semyon telling him all that he knows.   
  
Sometimes, they kiss and these are the times that Iker likes the best. He is pliant under Semyon's touch and the feel of Semyon's lips on his and his hands caressing his body chase any lingering doubt and shame he had over the whole situation.   
  
He knows that they are now bound together and that he wouldn't have it any other way.   
  
Five  
  
Stockholm is cold and snowy and nothing like Mostoles. It is nothing at all like Spain and it takes him time to adjust. But when he does, it doesn't take him long to fall in love with the city and the quiet peacefulness that pervades Stockholm.  
  
He and Semyon manage to find a place to rent and jobs as nightwatchmen at a furniture factory. It's not a life filled with luxury, but it is comfortable and safe and theirs.   
  
No one cares that they are together and sharing an apartment. No one bothers that they occasionally hold hands in the street. There's more to worry about and they are left to their own devices.  
  
It isn't the life that he thought he would have when he was a young man. Far from it. But it doesn't matter. Not when he's holding Semyon and he is above him, making love to him as the twilight falls on Stockholm.   
  
His entire world is held between Semyon's arms and the way that Semyon whispers his name as he moves into Iker with slow, careful movements. He draws out making love to Iker, tasting every bit of his skin, caressing and licking him until Iker is hoarse and unintelligible as he comes, his cries echoed after by Semyon.  
  
It is only then that they sleep.  
  
  
End.


End file.
